Fiction Collection of Songs to SasuSaku
by Yusha Daesung
Summary: SasuSaku fict dengan tema lagu, untuk Savers. Bag I : Stay Together by 2NE1. Mind to RnR?


**Fic**tion **Collect**ion of **Song**s to **SasuSaku**

I said I'd definitely forget  
I promised goodbye, but  
When I see you, I still tremble  
We gotta stay together  
I can't sleep, are you like me?

**XxxX**  
Yusha Daesung ™

Proudly Present

Standard Disclaimer Applied

With Pairing

Uchiha Sasuke X Haruno Sakura

OoC, Alternative Universe, typos, and the theme fiction takes of the song.

Romance/Drama

Dedicated for : All of Savers, and all of Blackjack

.

.

.

.

Stay Together

Pemuda itu hanya diam, duduk termenung pada sebuah bangku panjang dengan kedua kaki yang sengaja ditekuk sebatas dada. Bangku panjang berkayu ulin dengan cat coklat gelap mengkilap itu terletak tepat pada pojok kiri balkon kamar atas tingkat duanya. Mata onyxnya sesekali terpejam, sesaat dirasanya hembusan angin pelan-pelan menyapu wajah tampannya yang entah mengapa sendu.

Ia masih ingat pada gadis itu, sangat mengingatnya. Karena setiap Ia menarik nafas, yang dirasanya hanyalah rasa sesak yang kentara. Dan tiap kali kedua kelopak matanya menutup, wajah si gadis lah yang selalu mengusiknya. Ia sesosok gadis yang baru beberapa minggu ini telah Ia buat merana, berhasil Ia buat kecewa hanya dalam waktu sekejap. Ia mengakhiri semuanya atas dasar bosan akan tingkah laku si gadis yang kelewat perhatian padanya. Lah, bukannya pada umumnya seharusnya para pemuda senang diperhatikan oleh kekasihnya ya? Lantas? Kenapa Uchiha yang satu ini beda sendiri?

Karena lama kelamaan, perhatian gadis itu makin aneh dirasanya. Terlalu berlebihan.

Hari itu tepat hari ke enam puluh lima mereka bersama. Ia―si pemuda bermata onyx itu mengirim sebuah pesan singkat yang berisikan ajakan untuk bertemu pada kekasihnya. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, keputusan bodoh itu tetap saja dikeluarkannya. Tanpa Ia tahu, bahwa gadis itu benar-benar terluka akan keputusan sepihak yang dibuatnya.

Gadisnya itu memekik, memegang kedua lengannya dengan raut yang benar-benar manunjukkan luka dan kekecewaan. Airmatanya tak henti bergulir, saling susul menyusul membasahi pipinya yang selama ini selalu pemuda itu elus dengan rasa sayang yang teramat dalam. Ia meminta pemuda itu untuk berpikir jernih dan mengungkapkan apa masalah mereka. Namun, si pemuda malah menjawab dengan alasan utama yang memang menjadi niat awalnya ada di sini. Mengakhiri semuanya.

Dengan nada dalam, namun tak menunjukan pemuda itu membenci gadisnya,Ia berkata semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ia seolah menyakinkan diri si gadis bahwa setelah ini si gadis akan bahagia, setelah tanpa keberadaannya lagi.

Tapi ternyata, kebalikannya. Ia yang merasa tolol telah mengatakan itu semua pada si gadis. Karena sekarang Ia sadar, bahwa pemuda itu memang tak akan bahagia jika tanpa si gadis di sisinya. Dan segala perhatian Sakura bagaikan obat candu tersendiri untuknya.

**XxxX  
**

"Sasuke!" Pemuda itu menoleh, merasa terpanggil. Matanya sedikit membulat kaget saat melihat siapa yang berada di sebelah orang yang memanggilnya.

Itu gadisnya. Haruno Sakura.

Gadis itu ada di sana bersama sosok lain sahabat dekatnya, dan juga sahabat dekat si gadis sendiri. Ino Yamanaka.

Rasa rindu menyergapnya, Ia merindukan sosok berambut bubblegum itu, senyumnya, pelukan penguat yang selalu Sakura berikan padanya ketika di saat-saat pemuda itu kekurangan percaya diri atau tengah sakit dan terluka. Sungguh, Ia berharap Sakura dapat kembali memeluknya serta mencintainya seperti dulu.

Egois memang, dan Sasuke sebenarnya teramat salah jika Ia terus memaksakan kehendaknya setelah dia yang jelas-jelas memutuskan Sakura terlebih dulu.

Keduanya berjalan mendekat, dengan lengan kanan Sakura yang terlihat tampak enggan ditarik Ino ke arah Sasuke yang mengamatinya dari bangku kantin yang tengah Ia tempati. Pemuda itu sedang senggang dari mata kuliah pertamanya, karena sang dosen ternyata malah tak datang sampai tengah hari begini.

"Hey," Ino mengambil tempat di bangku seberang bersama Sakura yang ikut mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Mata onyx itu tak melepaskan objeknya yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan setengah menunduk enggan menatapnya.

"Kau bawa tidak contoh makalah kimia yang aku minta kemarin?" Tanya Ino kemudian, Ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya, seperti menanggih sesuatu dari pemuda itu. Tapi nihil, pemuda itu malah diam dan melamun menatap ke arah Sakura.

Ino hanya bisa melempar pandangnya pada Sasuke dan juga Sakura secara bergantian. Ia tahu, keputusannya membawa Sakura ke sini tampaknya kurang tepat. Mengingat baru bebarapa minggu yang lalu kedua sahabatnya ini memutuskan untuk berpisah. Dan yeah, tentu saja sebagai Sasuke pelaku utamanya.

Tak ingin memperkeruh keadaan, Ino mengambil inisiatif. Ia memilih menepak lengan Sasuke yang dari tadi memang diam di atas meja. Mengingat sang pemilik tengah melamun. "Hoy, Sasuke." Panggilnya.

Sasuke mengerjap, Ia balik menatap Ino kali ini. "Hn?"

"Jangan bilang kau lupa," bola mata azure gadis dengan rambut kuning pucat itu berputar jenaka. "Makalah Sasuke, makalah."

"Hn, aku lupa." Dan jawaban Sasuke sekilas membuat Sakura meliriknya, dan tak khayal mereka bertukar pandang barang sejenak.

Ini seperti hal yang aneh untuk Sakura. Pemuda itu tak pernah sekalipun lupa akan sesuatu, dan Ia baru ingat satu hal. Tentu saja pemuda itu tak akan lupa, dulu waktu masih bersama, selalu ada Sakura yang mengingatkan Sasuke tentang hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

Ino merengut, "payah," ejeknya. Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi, pemuda itu malah mengambil minuman kaleng jus jeruknya, dan meminumnya dalam diam.

"Kalu begitu Sakura saja ya yang mengambilnya."

Kedua orang itu menatap Ino dengan reflex, Sakura dengan bola mata hijau emeraldnya yang berpendar kaget dan Sasuke dengan wajah datar, namun tetap terlihat kaget. Karena pemuda itu spontan menghentikan acara minumnya.

Gadis blonde itu tahu apa yang Ia lakukan, Ia ingin pasangan ini kembali seperti dulu lagi. Ino sadar betul, kedua sobatnya ini banyak berbohong dan saling tutup menutupi perasaan mereka masing-masing. Sungguh merepotkan.

"Apa?" tanyanya, seolah tak suka ditatap begitu oleh Sakura maupun Sasuke.

"Ino, aku kan―"

"Ayolah~" Ino menyela sanggahan Sakura. "Aku ada kelas sampai malam, Sakura. Kau tidak kasihan padaku, heh?" tanyanya, matanya dibuat sesendu mungkin dengan raut memohon pada Sakura yang kini hanya diam. "Makalah itu besok harus sudah ada padaku, kau tahukan, besoknya lagi ada mata kuliah kimia yang sangat mendesakku itu?"

Sakura hanya bisa diam, begitupun Sasuke.

Dalam hati, pemuda itu senang bukan main, ketika tahu bahwa nanti mereka akan bertemu lagi setelah ini.

"Ya Saku?"

Ino mencoba membujuknya sembari merangkul pundak Sakura dan menjawil dagu sahabat merah jambunya itu dengan senyuman memohon.

"Baiklah,"

"Asik!" Ino kali ini merangkulnya erat, sedang Sakura hanya bisa pasrah sesekali menatap Sasuke yang memperhatikan mereka dalam diam.

"Sore nanti di taman, biar aku hubungi―"

Sakura menyela, "―aku ganti nomor."

Dan tampaknya usaha Sakura untuk menjauh dari pemuda itu gagal total, termasuk upayanya lewat mengganti nomor ponsel.

"Berapa nomormu?"

Ino hanya tersenyum penuh arti menatap keduanya. Semoga saja kedua orang itu cepat berbaikan dan menjalin semuanya dari awal lagi.

Sejauh percakapan dengan Sakura―walau sebatas menanyakan nomor ponsel baru si gadis, itu sudah cukup dapat membuat pemuda itu bertambah senang. Karena Ia dapat mendengar suara Sakura seperti sebelum-sebelumnya lagi. Sasuke memang selalu ingin mendengarnya, mendengar suara gadis itu mengucapkan berbagai kata padanya―walau tak sebanyak dulu, tentu saja.

**XxxX**

Pemuda itu berjanji akan hidup normal setelah keputusannya melepaskan Sakura, namun tampaknya salah. Ia berkata akan dengan cepat melupakan sosok gadis itu secara nyata ataupun pada nalarnya. Tapi yang ada, kejadian tadi saat di kantin kampus sudah benar-benar meruntuhkan keyakinannya akan semua itu.

Ia masih sama, semua dan perasaannya masih akan tetap sama. Tetap bergetar di kala tiap temu tatap dengan mata emerald penuh duka itu, masih ada sebersit rasa tersakiti pada dirinya saat mendapati sosok itu enggan balas menatapnya seperti sedia kala. Saat mereka bertemu pandang pun, Sasuke seperti kehilangan sesuatu dalam mata itu. Heh~ andai bisa, Sasuke ingin memutar waktu dan menarik lagi keputusan bodohnya saat itu.

Sasuke berulang kali mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya guna tidur siang, tapi nihil, tetap saja sepasang matanya itu enggan menutup, dan itu artinya Ia tidak bisa tidur.

"Sakura," gumamnya, nadanya terdengar pelan namun memenuhi ruang tidurnya yang hanya diselingi oleh suara pendingin ruangan yang mendengkur halus dari sisi pojok kanan atas ruang tempat tidurnya.

Sebenarnya Ia sadar, Sakura tak akan memikirkan pemuda brengsek macam dirinya. Gadis itu tidak akan membuang waktunya untuk memikirkan pemuda yang telah dengan tega membuangnya. Terlalu berharap pemuda tampan kita ini, jika Ia pikir Sakura akan balik memikirkannya setalah apa yang pemuda itu lakukan pada si gadis.

Alasan bubar karena bosan. Oh Tuhan, kenapa Ia bisa setolol itu melepaskan Sakura begitu saja. Dengan alasan tak mendukung pula. Ck!

**XxxX**

Pemuda itu sudah ada di sini, di sebuah taman kota yang tampaknya agak ramai. Maka si pemuda memilih mengambil tempat yang lebih terlihat senggang dan tak banyak pengunjungnya. Yaitu sebuah bangku taman yang berada jauh dari pusat keramaian pusat taman kota sendiri.

Pemuda itu mengenakan baju kaos polos berwarna putih gading dengan sebuah jaket sweater sebatas lutut berwarna hitam dengan motif garis strip-strip melintang pada dasarnya. Bagian bawahnya menggunakan sebuah celana jeans dengan warna senada dengan si jaket. Tak lupa kakinya dibungkus oleh sepasang sepatu cats berwarna putih gading, sewarna dengan si kaos.

Penampilan pemuda itu cukup simple, namun tak memudarkan pesona keren yang melekat pada dirinya.

Berulang kali Ia mencoba menghubungi nomor seseorang yang didapatnya tadi siang saat di kantin kampus. Namun nihil, panggilan itu tak kurun diangkat oleh sang pemilik nomor. Tanpa sadar, rasa kesal memenuhi dadanya. Jika memang harus menunggu sepanjang hari, Sasuke tak akan keberatan, asal Sakura datang dan mendengarkannya. Sekali ini saja.

Niatan pemuda itu hanya satu, bertemu dengan Sakura dan memintanya kembali ke sisi Sasuke.

Ia ingin menghapus wajah terluka itu sekali lagi, Ia tak ingin mengecewakan Sakura. Tidak lagi. Karena Ia hanya ingin satu. Yaitu membuat gadis itu hanya bahagia jika bersamanya.

**XxxX**

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Gadis itu sekilas membungkuk, lalu sedikit tersenyum tipis ke arah pemuda yang tengah duduk dengan raut sebal di depannya. Lengan pemuda itu meremas handphone canggih miliknya guna mengurangi rasa kagetnya akan kehadiran Sakura yang tiba-tiba.

Sasuke mengamatinya, dari atas sampai bawah. Gadis itu mengenakan sandal sepatu berwarna hitam dengan pita merah kecil pada pinggirannya, menggunakan dress tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan bahan kain ringan, ada aksen renda dan gelombang-gelombang pada sisi tepi bawah dress yang Sakura gunakan dan si gadis menggunakan sebuah jaket hitam sama seperti dirinya sendiri. Rambut merah muda ciri khasnya diikat separuh ke belakang dengan sebuah pita berwarna ungu. Jepit pemberian Sasuke saat dulu, terselip manis pada tepi pinggir rambut kanannya.

Gadis itu seperti kontak batin dengannya dalam hal berpakaian.

"Manis,"

Seulas senyum tipis Ia uraikan sembari bangkit berdiri, sekilas Ia berbisik pada telinga si gadis. Dan tak lama Ia menarik langan Sakura agar mengikuti langkahnya. Membuat gadis itu hanya tersentak dan terpekur dalam bingung, namun dirambati oleh ragu yang tampak Ia sembunyikan di balik sepasang matanya yang kini akan memburam. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya guna menahan gejolak itu sembari mengamati punggung tegap Sasuke yang menariknya.

Apa mau pemuda itu padanya? Bukankah pemuda itu bosan pada dirinya?

**XxxX**

"Kau pesan apa?"

Mata mereka bertemu, si gadis hanya menggeleng pelan sekilas lalu membuka suara. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin mengambil makalah yang Ino pinta, itu saja." Ucapnya. Tampaknya Ia sudah tak mau lagi dekat-dekat dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini, Ia terlalu takut kecewa lagi.

Bagaimanapun, seorang gadis itu akan lebih banyak berharap jika orang dicintanya memberikan celah, walau sekecil apapun padanya.

Sasuke mengamatinya, "kau ada acara lain?" tanyanya. Sembari terus menatap Sakura yang sekarang sudah menghindari tatapannya lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. "Apa kau sengaja ingin menjauhiku?" sepertinya kalimat akhir itulah yang harusnya menjadi kalimat utama yang Ia pertanyakan dari tadi pada Sakura.

Kepala Sakura menggeleng lemah, walau sekilas Ia tetap melakukan penyangkalan.

Tangan pemuda itu terulur, mengangkat dagu Sakura, agar gadis itu balik menatapnya juga seperti Ia yang terus menerus menatap Sakura.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

XxxX

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng sekali lagi, Ia melepaskan tangan kanan Sasuke yang tadinya tengah memegang tepat pada dagunya. Pemuda itu diam saja saat si gadis menggenggam tangan besarnya dengan sepasang tangan mungil yang Ia kenal milik Sakura. Tangan mungil hangat yang dulu selalu menemaninya.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "aku tak pernah membencimu," ucapnya tulus, "walau berulang kali aku sudah mencoba untuk membencimu mulai saat itu."

Sasuke diam, namun mendengarkan. Tangan lain miliknya yang bebas tak tersentuh Sakura mengepal erat, ketika tahu gadis itu mau mencoba melupakannya.

Dan Ia menatap lengannya dengan lengan Sasuke yang menyatu. "Sayangnya gagal, Sasuke. Karena tampaknya gadis membosankan ini tetap memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu, meski kau menghancurkanku saat itu."

"Saat itu aku berpikir entah kenapa aku bisa begitu mencintaimu, dan aku tak kunjung menemukan jawabannya." Airmata mulai menggenangi mata si gadis, perlahan pandangannya memburam karena itu. Ia teringat saat-saat di mana susahnya Ia melupakan Sasuke. "Aku bahkan merindukan suaramu, pelukanmu bahkan aku tanpa sadar sudah memikirkanmu semalaman penuh." Gadis itu kali ini tersenyum miris, "kau benar-benar menyita waktu tidurku."

Pemuda itu tak ada maksud menyanggah penuturan Sakura. Baginya mendengarkan gadis itu adalah mendengarkan melodi indah tersendiri yang dibuat Tuhan untuknya.

"Walau aku tak yakin, kaupun juga memikirkanku." Dan airmata yang ditahannya akhirnya jatuh juga. Tepat pada hembusan nafas penutup kalimat tersebut. Tapi tampaknya gadis itu masih bisa tersenyum, Ia kali ini tanpa ragu menatap Sasuke. "Dan saat itu aku sadar, aku mulai kehilangan rasa itu. Perasaan kuat yang tadinya sudah ku tanamkan padamu."

Sembari menghapus airmatanya, Sakura melanjutkan argumennya. "Aku tidak lagi memikirkanmu, Sasuke. Karena bagiku, ini sudah selesai. Dan tak akan ada yang mau aku ulang lagi," Sakura menghela nafas, "aku lelah, dan sama sepertimu. Aku juga bosan."

"Mencoba melupakan aku yang sama tersiksanya sepertimu? Iya?" Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "dasar gadis bodoh." Tangannya yang bebas terangkat, mengusap sisi kanan wajah gadisnya yang duduk di seberang mejanya. "Aku menyesal, Sakura." Ucapnya lamat—lamat. Seolah ingin Sakura mendengarnya dan mengejanya dengan benar lewat indera pendengar gadis tersebut.

"Aku baru sadar, semuanya tak akan menjadi baik setelah kita berpisah." Sakura menatapnya dalam diam, namun menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ia lelah, dan ini cukup. Karena pemuda itu bisa kapan saja membuangnya lagi setelah gadis itu terbujuk. Sakura tak mau jatuh untuk kedua kalinya. "Jangan pernah berpikiran kita tak sejalan. Dan aku berjanji padamu―" Ia mencondongkan badannya, mengecup sekilas kening gadisnya. "―mulai sekarang sampai akhirpun aku tak akan pernah bosan untuk mencintaimu."

Dan Sakura hanya tersenyum lembut, mengeratkan genggaman mereka yang kali ini jauh lebih hangat dengan adanya lengan lain Sasuke yang balas menggenggam lengan Sakura. "Maafkan aku Sasuke, aku tak bisa."

Sasuke tahu, Sakura sudah tak mau menyimpan perasaan itu lagi padanya.

"Aku yakin, kita akan menemukan kebahagiaan dengan orang yang baru nantinya."

Bahkan, kalimat penutup tersebut adalah kalimat cuplikan yang dulu pernah Sasuke berikan pada gadis itu.

Tapi Sasuke masih berharap, suatu saat nanti gadis itu akan menyesal dan merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Sampai saat itu tiba, Sasuke tak akan mau mengganti Sakura dengan sosok lain. Ia akan menunggu, sampai gadis itu menerimanya kembali seperti dulu.

"Maaf, bisa ku ambil sekarang makalahnya?"

Pertemanan seperti dulu sepertinya akan membuka jalannya untuk kembali. Pelan-pelan, Sasuke akan kembali memasuki kehidupan Sakura, dan membuat Sakura kembali mencintainya.

.

.

.

(The End)

Stay Together © 2NE1

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minna, Saia publish fanfic SasuSaku lagi. Nyihahahaha, jangan bosen ya sama Saia atau sama fanfic-fanfic Saia ^^

Ini mungkin bakal jadi kumpulan oneshot fanfic SasuSaku, tapi kaya fic bertemakan songs gitu deh ^^ maaf kalau gaje ya!

Dan kayanya endingnya bener-bener nyeleweng dari otak Saia, selama inikan fanfic-fanfic Saia selalu happy ending, paksain deh untuk yang ini si Sasukenya kudu menderita. Maaf ye Kang, itu tuntutan lagunya mbak-mbak 2NE1 sih―dichidori-tepar―

Kalau ada yang mau req, boleh kok, asal kasih tau makna lagunya ya! Dan harus lagu luar, Inggris, Korean, atau Jepang. Masalahnya kalau Indo artinya langsung blak-blakan. Riweuh euy.

Chap depan masih sama 2NE1 tapi judulnya berbeda.

Dan buat yang baca fic ini, dengerin lagunya juga ya! Enak loh lagunya―tabubangetya?―

Ya sudahlah, terimakasih banyak sudah mampir.

Review?


End file.
